


I'll Lean On You Too

by Leonidas1754



Series: Lean on Me (I'll Lean on You Too) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Moving On, Never originally planned on this being a thing but here it is, Post Break-up, gay nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Viktor sees Phichit's picture of Yuuri and Yurio's picnic on the roof and expresses his relief to Chris before asking him a rather surprising question.





	I'll Lean On You Too

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't originally plan on writing this, and I know a lot of people asked for more Yuuri/Yuri, but this is just what ended up coming out. Not as long as Lean On Me, but still cute, in my opinion at least. Hope you enjoy!

“You know, I’m glad it’s Yurio.”

Chris jumped a little, not having expected Viktor’s voice beside him. He’d been standing out on the balcony to get a breath of fresh air and turned to see Viktor standing just behind him. His gaze wasn’t on Chris, however; instead, it was on the phone in his hand, opened to Instagram, and a tell-tale picture of Yuuri and Yuri on the roof, having what was clearly a picnic together.

Chris sighed softly. He’d known about Yuri’s plan to have a picnic with Yuuri, but doubted they were getting up to anything. “It’s not like that, Viktor, they’re not together or anything.”

Viktor laughed softly. “Chris, please. Don’t try to fool me. I know about Yurio’s feelings for Yuuri, I’ve known for a long time. Probably before he did. And I know who he was skating for this season.”

Chris bit his lip. “Right… I’m sorry, Viktor.”

“No, it’s fine. Like I said, I’m glad. It’s… It’s the one thing I was really worried about.” Viktor turned the screen off and put his phone in his pocket, folding his hands as he moved beside Chris and leaned on the balcony railing. “Yuuri is strong, he can take care of himself, and whoever he loves is his business. I can’t help but worry, though, about who might come after me, about who might break his heart or hurt him. But I could see the way Yurio skated for him. I saw Yuuri’s gaze change as well. Even if they aren’t together yet, I think they’ll be good for each other, and if there’s anyone I’d trust with either of them, it would be the other.”

Chris couldn’t help but be surprised. All this time, this was what Viktor had been worrying so much about? “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“Because I didn’t want to seem like I wanted to control Yuuri or anything.”

“Come on, Viktor, I know you.”

“Yes, I know.” Viktor smiled, gazing at Chris from the corner of his eye. “You know me quite well, and I trust you. I suppose I just wanted to keep this worry to myself. It felt almost silly, especially now.”

Chris shrugged, moving a bit closer to bump their shoulders together. “It’s not silly. You still love him, at least somewhat.”

“That I do… Thank you, Chris.”

“For what?”

Viktor finally turned to look at him, smile full of warmth and gratitude. “For being my shoulder to cry on through this. Goodness knows I’ve caused you no end of trouble, but you were there for me anyways.”

Chris shrugged, fighting down the blush. He could always excuse it as alcohol anyways. “That’s what friends are for, right? And you’ve been my best friend for a long time now. It’s not as though you haven’t done the same for me.”

Victor chuckled, letting a comfortable silence settled between them. Chris felt warm all over from Viktor’s words. He could be a little much sometimes, but he was so lovely as well, caring and kind and protective… He hoped Viktor didn’t think he was staring, he wasn’t sure how long he might have been looking at the other.

Viktor eventually stood up, looking to Chris again. “To new beginnings, then? I would toast you, but I left my glass inside.”

Chris laughed. “Probably best if we don’t drink too much anyways.”

Viktor smiled wider. “Then perhaps something better?”

Before Chris could ask what he meant, Viktor leaned forward, and their lips met. It was only for a moment, and barely there at that. Even so, Chris’s eyes widened, staring at Viktor in shock as he pulled back. Viktor smiled back at him with that same goofy smile. 

“Viktor..? What was that about?”

Viktor shrugged. “I figured it might be better than alcohol.”

Chris shook his head. “You are so absurd.” His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Viktor was going to be the death of him.

“Heh, maybe. But you stay by my side anyways.” Viktor leaned his head on Chris’s shoulder.

Chris tentatively leaned his head on Viktor’s. “Are you sure you’re not drunk already?”

“Maybe I am. Does it matter? If this is about me kissing you, that isn’t really new. I mean, I’ve wanted to kiss you plenty of times before. I just never did.” Viktor reached an arm over and wrapped it around Chris’s waist, squeezing lightly.

“Is that so…” Chris pulled his arm out from where it was pinned by Viktor and reached up to toy with Viktor’s hair. “Well, I hope you won’t regret it later.”

“What?” Viktor lifted his head, frowning. “Why would I?”

“Well, I mean…” Chris started, but Viktor cut him off.

“I know perfectly well what I’m doing, Chris,” he said with a frown. “If you don’t like this, I can stop, but please, don’t question my resolution. If there was anyone in this world I would trust with anything at all, it would be you.”

“I’m flattered, Viktor, I really am. I just… I don’t want you to get hurt.” Chris felt like he was creeping close to the edge of something, something he might regret.

“I know. And that’s why I’m so glad to have you. If… You’ll have me, that is.”

“What..?”

Viktor laughed. “Perhaps that was worded a bit strangely. I was wondering if perhaps you would go on a date with me.”

Chris’s mind went blank. Viktor was… Asking him on a date. VIKTOR WAS ASKING HIM ON A DATE. “Uh…”

Viktor’s expression shifted from amusement to concern. “Ah, was that… too sudden? I can go, if you would like.”

“No!” Chris blurted before he could stop himself. “No, it’s… I know you, Viktor, so I highly doubt this is any sort of rebound, but… I never anticipated…”

Viktor chuckled. “To tell true… Yurio was the one to suggest it. Unintentionally, most likely, but I was speaking to him earlier, joking about dating again, and he said something about you. And really, it only makes sense. You are my dearest friend, there is no one in this world I’d rather have at my side.

Chris gulped. “To tell true… I’ve held romantic feelings for you for a long time, Viktor. But I never dreamed you’d actually… Well, you know. Potentially return them.”

Viktor chuckled. “I can’t say I feel exactly the same. But I certainly hold much affection for you. So if it’s alright with you, I’d love to spend more time together.”

Chris took a deep breath. “Yes, absolutely, that would be- I’d love to.”

“Good,” Viktor said with a grin. “Honestly, I didn’t exactly have a plan for if you said no.”

Chris laughed. “Yea, that sounds about right… So, what was the plan for my saying yes?”

Viktor leaned up to lightly kiss him again. “I’m thinking dinner tomorrow, and maybe a movie? A little cliche, but you like those sorts of things, I know.”

“That I do…” Chris hoped Yurio’s night was going just as well as his. As it was, he decided to send Yurio a text.

_ [How is your night going? Viktor just asked me out on a date.] _

Viktor chuckled, reading over his shoulder, and Chris bumped his hip against Viktor. “Don’t laugh. We’ve been talking, after all. We had this in common, so it was nice to vent to one another.”

“Is that so? I’m glad you both could confide in one another. Oh,” Viktor said in surprise when Chris’s phone vibrated, “That was fast. What did he say?”

_ [piggy says he isnt ready for another relationship yet but knows ill wait.] _

_ [also he kissed me] _

_ [he kissed me chris] _

They both laughed. “They’re adorable, aren’t they?” Viktor cooed.

“I’m glad things are working out for them as well.” Chris wrapped his arm around Viktor again. “Perhaps we should go for a double date, once they actually get together?”

Viktor shook his head. “No, probably not. I think that might still be a touch too awkward.”

Chris chuckled, and they settled into a comfortable silence. Maybe this would crash and burn, maybe he was a rebound, even if Viktor wasn’t the type for that sort of thing, but he didn’t care much right now. All he really cared about was Viktor leaning into his side and the cool night air refreshing them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please, leave a comment, they're always appreciated.


End file.
